Fox McCloud vs Black Panther
Round Two of The Outsiders Tournament begins!! Match One!! Can the leader of the Star Fox Squadron, Fox McCloud (nominated by UTC Scrappy), take down the Wakandan King, Black Panther (nominated by ZombieSlayer23)? Or will he meet his end at the hands of the Avenger? Tournament's roster is here!!!! Tournament's interlude is here!!! Tournament's second part is here!!! John1Thousand's Master of Puppets Tournament is here!!! The Interlude Within the dark room of the Mysterious Figure Pleased by the outcome of Round One, the Mysterious Figure was grinning wickedly as it watched the separate events scattered all throughout it's world unfold. One unwilling participant encountered another and not too long afterwards, several battles raged all across the landscape. 16 unique beings from multiple universes of fiction were pulled into the Mysterious Figure's World. Only 8 remained in fighting-shape after they fought an opponent of equal caliber. "Now these eight will continue to brawl for my own personal amusement!", The Mysterious Figure laughed to itself. A little too loudly if I may add, as, unknowingly, the figure's maniacal laughter was heard all across it's own world. Within the city of the Mysterious Figure's World The unfortunate denizens trapped within the Mysterious Figure's World gazed up at the sky with mixed emotions. In front of a chapel "What the hell was that?!" Yosuke Hanamura asked aloud. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter! Fight me!" Sakura Sada challenged him. Yosuke didn't bother continuing with the diplomatic route and obliged, with his Persona by his side. In a dimly lit alleyway "You think that voice's owner was the one who placed us here?" Mirai the umbrella Ninja asked Gordon Freeman. The former Black Mesa scientist shrugged in silence. Within the forest near the city "Don't you think we should team up and track down whoever's laughing at us?" Angel asked the blond-haired woman just a couple of feet away from her without turning her attention away from the sky. Millia Rage, who was changed in a fresh set of clothes for some reason unknown, nodded in agreement. "But first I would like to test your fighting capability." The Russian stated then entered her fighting-stance. Angel glanced to her with a raised eyebrow. "Sure thing!" She said then vanished in a blur and reappeared in the air behind Millia. In the streets of the city NiGHTS the Nightmaren was astounded by the booming laughter of resounding from the heavens. Waluigi, more interested in his stolen gold and treasure, didn't give any regard and charged at NiGHTS with his hammer held up high in the air. Within a stadium inside the city Neither Hinoka nor Crow Armburst awoke from their unconscious slumber as they lay on the grassy field of the entertainment building. In a swamp a ways away from the city Geralt of Rivia awoke from unconscious and stood up, amazed to see his grave wounds healed and gone. "What the hell?" His amazement was short-lived as the nearby bushes rusted and Geralt reached for his sword. A man with a buffalo hat emerged and his eyes fell upon the Witcher. "Who are you? Were you the one laughing?" Weather Report questioned Geralt who was puzzled by this bizarre statement. When a dozen moments passed by in silence, Weather Report's Stand emerged from behind and glared at the Witcher. "What the hell is that?!" Geralt was taken aback from the cloudy being floating right behind Weather Report. In front of a casino ARIA didn't have time to process who exactly was laughing from the sky above as the robotic director was now under attack by the Synthetic Pokemon; Silvally. "Will you relax you idiotic creature?!" A Fire Blast was Silvally's response. ARIA dodged the attack the attached her Blade Drone onto her right arm. "Fine! So be it, you inferior creature!" Both artificially-created beings charged at each other. Within a sandy and dusty desert Already Fox McCloud and Black Panther were at arms against each other. The Mysterious Figure's laughter did nothing to stop their ongoing battle. "Have at thee Fox!" T'Challa announced and pounced at the fox pilot. "Let's go!" Fox charged up a FireFox then released it, propelling himself at the King of Wakanda. The Melee IT'S ABOUT TO GET REAL!!! FIGHT!!!! (60 seconds) Fox's FireFox slammed successfully into Black Panther, igniting him in a thin veil of flames. The pilot followed up with several lightning-fast kicks then a flip-kick to send his opponent into the air. He hopped up, punched Black Panther twice then axe-kicked him on the head, sending the superhero hurting towards the ground. The Avenger folded himself into a ball and, as he touched down on the sand, rolled away and stood himself up. Fox landed a distance away and whipped out his laser-blaster. Black Panther placed himself on all-fours and swiftly rushed at the leader of the Star Fox Squadron, manoeuvring himself from side to side to evade the laser shots aimed right at him Just a couple of feet away, Black Panther lunged at Fox and gave the pilot a good drop-kick to the gut. Winded, Fox was unable to respond back as an uppercut from T'Challa carried him into the air. (50 seconds) Black Panther jumped into the air, punched Fox twice and then grabbed him by the shoulders and threw the pilot down to the ground. The Avenger brought out two Vibranium daggers and chucked the weapons at Fox. Fox leapt to the side and recovered as the dagger stabbed into the sandy ground where he once lay. The fox pilot brought out his trusty laser-blaster and charged up a more powerful shot. By the time Black Panther touched down onto the ground and broke out into a frenetic sprint, Fox had fully charged up his weapon. "Take this!" Fox unleashed the shot and it sailed in the Avenger's direction. Black Panther simply sidestepped the projectile, but that merely a distraction! Fox slammed into T'Challa with another FireFox. This time, instead of taking the attack head-on, Black Panther parried the FireFox then leaned back and swept Fox off his feet. He lunged at his downed opponent, but Fox countered back by kicking him in the stomach. (40 seconds) Black Panther was pushed back from the attack though he landed on his feet. He whipped out another pair of Vibranium daggers and hurled them at Fox. The pilot put up his guard in response. Black Panther tapped on something on his wrist and vanished in a flash of light. Despite being puzzled by this course of action, Fox didn't let down his guard and kicked the daggers away as they got close. From behind the fox, Black Panther reappeared and gave the pilot three consecutive jump-kicks to the back of the head, followed up by a drop-kick to the back. Fox stumbled forward and almost fell onto the sand. He glanced back and saw a foot homing in on his face. Fox caught the blow with his right hand. Activating one of his G-Diffusers, Fox performed the Fox Illusion, striking past the Avenger and then roundhouse kicking his opponent in the side of the head. Fox rushed in and gave Black Panther two hard punches to the stomach and then laser-blast directly to the face. (30 seconds) While his head recoiled back from the blast, Black Panther was more irritated rather than harmed. He gave the leader of Star Fox a wicked head-butt, cracking Fox's nose. No time to register the pain, for soon afterwards, Black Panther slashed at the anthropomorphic space-pilot three times then kneed him in the stomach, winding Fox. He gasped for air and grasped where he struck, taking in deep breathes of dusty and humid desert air. T'Challa tossed several Vibranium daggers into a small circle all around Fox's feet then began to walk away with his back turned to the pilot. "You're done." He stated. T'Challa snapped his fingers and the daggers exploded, propelling the Avenger more forward than he originally thought. From the ground, T'Challa rolled to his back and sat up to see his opponent hunched down and enveloped in blue oval shield. It was his Reflector Shields! And they had redirected the force of the explosions back to the Avenger, thus explaining his current position. Fox straightened his posture then charged forward with another FireFox. (20 seconds) The fiery technique crashed into Black Panther, sending him careening into the sand. He stood up and was met with a flurry of lightning-fast kicks. A kick to the jaw carried the Avenger into the air. Fox whipped out his laser-blaster and shot at the Wakandan King. All of the laser-blasts connected with Black Panther, pushing him up higher into the air in the process. Fox searched his pockets and found two plasma grenades of unfamiliar origin. "Eh, why not?" He shrugged. Fox tossed the grenades into the air. Black Panther's eyes darted from one grenade to another and had this to say; "Ugh... Great..." The grenades erupted in a brilliant display of blue flames and plasma. Fox covered his eyes as the explosion almost blinded him. Black Panther fell onto the sand with an audible THUD. Despite the grenades and laser-fire, T'Challa stood up and brushed the sand off of him, much to Fox's dismay. "How?!" (10 seconds) "Because...", Back Panther began as he tightened his clawed gauntlets, "I don't care." He pounced at Fox with his claw now extended out. Fox prepped himself to deliver a flip-kick. However, right before he could do so, Black Panther once again teleported, vanishing into thin air and leaving Fox to flip-kick the empty air. He landed, but was puzzled when his metallic feet made contact with nothing. He scratched his head as he scanned the environment for any signs of his opponent. Suddenly Black Panther reappeared to his right and gave him a hard punch. He vanished and reappeared behind Fox, giving him a strong kick to the back. This cycle of attacks continued until eventually an uppercut from Black Panther sent Fox high into the air. Just before the pilot landed, T'Challa hoped forward and kicked him in the stomach, the force of which carried Fox right into an unbroken stone pillar and embedding him into the structure itself. KO!! The Aftermath and Preview Black Panther took off his helmet and took in a deep breath. He gazed out at where his opponent was; embedded into a stone pillar and his head slumped down in unconsciousness. T'Challa sighed. "It was a good fight Fox McCloud." He bowed out of respect to his downed opponent. A blue portal emerged from behind and T'Challa glanced back to see it. He placed his helmet back onto his head then approached the portal. "Enough with the games. Time to find out who's behind all of this and make them pay." Black Panther growled then stepped into the portal which vanished without a trace soon afterwards. Within the forest near the city of the Mysterious Figure's World. A blue portal appeared and Black Panther stepped through. The portal dissipated as the Avenger was staring around at the new environment. "Hmm, time to search for clues." And with that, T'Challa started his search for the being responsible for bringing him into this foreign world. A few minutes later and Black Panther heard what sounded like a fierce struggle. He detoured off of the dirt path he had been following and into the thick shrubbery of the forest. T'Challa pushed aside a small bush and bore witness as two women, one in revealing clothing and the other with LONG blond-hair, clashing with one another. "Why are they fighting?", Black Panther asked aloud, puzzled by this discovery. "I should wait until they've settled down." He nodded to himself. The Result This melee's winner is... Black Panther!!! (Plays The Avengers Theme Song) Atop the pedestal, Black Panther lands on all fours and glares dangerously at the camera. The Voting Fox McCloud: 9 Votes Black Panther: 15 Votes Black Panther advances to Round Three!! Other Thumbnails :) Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel Comics' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music